


You can't

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cock Slapping, Gay Sex, God Complex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Hyunjin had dressed too well that day - a short black skirt and a sweater, with a quite cleavage of a white-grey colour on the back."Aah~ no one can see me today and I've also made up.."He had been complaining for almost an hour when, however, he remembered that Seungmin was in the studio writing something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You can't

Hyunjin had dressed too well that day - a short black skirt and a sweater, with a quite cleavage of a white-grey colour on the back.  
"Aah~ no one can see me today and I've also made up.."  
He had been complaining for almost an hour when, however, he remembered that Seungmin was in the studio writing something.

< chat >

Minnie~~  
Can I come to you?

Jinnie, hey, of course. I actually needed some help so if you could come, it would be great thank you

Ehe~!  
I'm coming~

< chat >

He picked up the phone and ran straight to Seungmin.  
"Minnie~ open~~"

He quickly got up and opened the door - he stayed still for a couple of seconds, looking at how Hyunjin was dressed before speaking.

"Was it necessary?"   
He asked, referring to the clothes.

"Mh? What?"  
He asked not understanding what he was referring to.

"It's just us and you're helping me out with a song, there was no need to dress up like that. Whatever, take a seat"   
He said smiling after letting the older enter the room.

"Ooh but~~ I had dressed like this and no one could look at me~"  
He said pouting as he sat in his chair.  
"Do you like it?"

"Mhm"   
He hummed in response while looking at some papers on the desk. 

"Uuh can I read?"  
He asked leaning forward.

"Of course, here"   
He said, handing him the sheet of paper that he was reading. 

"I'm not really satisfied with it so please don't judge"   
He chuckled softly. 

Hyunjin did not listen, carrying his legs to his chest as he read the words.  
"Mmh..."  
He muttered something by starting a little afterwards to humming a tune.  
"I like it!"

He let out a little scoff then he noticed that Hyunjin put up his legs even though he had a skirt on. Seungmin just shifted his gaze and looked at the older's face.

"Really?"

"Mh mh"  
He nodded, handing over the sheets to the boy.  
"Only..."  
He came up to him making their shoulders collide.  
"This... I want to see your eyes smoking... It wouldn't be better... Let me see those smokey eyes?"  
He asked, pointing at the words on the paper. 

He stayed still for a couple of seconds, staring at their shoulders touching before looking at his face.  
"As you can see I already wrote the lyrics, now I need the music, that's why I wanted you to help me"

He looked up smiling.  
"You are cute, you know?"  
He asked, approaching his face.

"What?"   
He said looking at him in the eyes, surprised by the randomness of the statement. 

"I said~"  
He put his hands on his leg, leaning forward.  
"You - are - cute"  
He stated the words by touching the boy's nose.

"Hyunjin. The song"   
He said, turning his head and getting up to take the electronic keyboard. 

He pouted and swelled his cheeks.  
"Mh"

"I liked what you were humming before, do you remember it?"

"Kinda..."  
He got up, took the sheets, and stood before he started singing.

As Hyunjin sang, Seungmin tried to follow him with the music, writing down some notes every now and then. 

"Thank you Jinnie"

"Mh wait.."  
He stood by his side correcting a couple of the notes, not noticing the fact that he bent forward to write.

Seungmin, unlike Hyunjin, noticed the skirt that lifted up and he couldn't stop himself from looking at the lacy underwear that he was wearing.

"Hyunjin, the skirt."

"Mh?"  
He did not look up, too immersed in correcting the notes written on the sheet.  
"What?"  
He asked again, moving his hips.

"For fuck's sake"   
He said, adjusting the older's skirt, pulling it down enough to cover his private parts.

"M-Minnie? Oh... Ah~"  
He got up quickly puffing shortly afterwards.  
"I can see you're a virgin"  
Hyunjin said, looking at him.

"Well then get some fuckin glasses cause you're seeing wrong"

"Oh~? Really?"  
He chuckled approaching him.  
"Then why don't you prove me I'm wrong?"

"Because I want to work"   
He said, turning around and going back to his music. 

"Scared"  
He said sitting again on the chair.

"Excuse me, what?"   
He asked, turning his head and looking at the older boy. 

"I said you're scared"  
Hyunjin smiled as he stood up.

"You're scared, because you /know/ you can't make me moan"

Seungmin looked at the boy that was now standing up before he started laughing, so hard he felt his tummy hurt.

"Oh my fuckin god Hyunjin"   
He said, wiping away his tears as he slowly stopped laughing. He then got up and approached him, putting a hand around his throat and squeezing it.   
"You should be the scared one, you have no idea of what I am capable of doing. Now sit the fuck down, brat"

Hyunjin opened his mouth a little as he smiled.  
"Oh no Minnie"  
He chuckled, leaning forward.  
"I’m not afraid, try it, try to make me shut up"

"Whore"   
He said, punching him right above his belly button, and grabbing him by the throat with his other hand.

He meowled a little for the pain but did not make the smile disappear.  
"Only this?"  
He tried to say even though the hand on his throat prevented him a little.

Seungmin glared at him before his face went blant, no emotion visible on it. He tightened his grip on his throat, pushing him against the wall.

"You fuckin attention whore. If you wanted this you could have just asked, instead of distracting me and acting like a slut"

Hyunjin bit his lip, somehow loving how Seungmin was treating him.  
"But I asked you, it's not my fault you're too stupid"  
He smiled as he raised his leg to post it on his pelvis, his hands ended up on his shoulders.

"You asked me? No, you didn't. You just acted like a whore and expected me to please you"

He chuckled, leaning forward again so that the other choked him even more.  
"Now? Are you gonna stay like this? Huh?"

"Fuckin hell, shut up, you're so annoying you just make me want to beat the shit out of you" He said before pushing him down on the floor.

He let slip a little cry but at once, turned to the other.  
"Fuck me~"  
He hued looking at him.

"You're such a fool Hyunjin. I don't fuck stupid brats like you"   
He said, putting a foot on the older's crotch and stepping on it.

"M-mh~ s-see? You're fucking scared"  
He smiled widely, victorious.

He moved his foot from his crotch and placed it on the older's forehead, making his head collide with the wall as Seungmin bent down a little.

"If you don't shut up now I swear to god you're going to fuckin regret it."   
He said, putting his shoe in his mouth, making it impossible for him to talk.

"Oh, what is it? You can't talk?"   
He mocked him.

Hyunjin did not oppose any force, instead, he opened his mouth even more. He continued to look at him, while with his hands he sneaked under his trousers.

He moved his foot, making Hyunjin's head hit the wall again, harder than before.

"Don't fuckin touch me"   
He said in a disgusted voice.

“Aww~ and why not?"  
He asked curiously carrying his hands on his skirt.  
“M-mh?"  
He tried to ask, for what he could, curiously carrying his hands on his skirt.

"You're just a needy mutt."   
He said, looking at him with a disgusted look on his face.   
He took the shoe out of his mouth, moving it back on his crotch and stepping on it as hard as he could.

"N-ngh~~"  
Hyunjin arched his back, sensing immense pleasure.  
"fFfuck~"

"A painslut too I see"   
He chuckled, putting even more pressure on it.

"P-Please~~"  
He had no idea what he was praying for but all this brought him close, perhaps too much, to his peak.

"You look like you're about to cum"   
He laughed   
"Look at me."

"Y-Yeah..."  
Hyunjin murmured, doing as requested.  
"Having fun, dog?"  
No reaction was visible on Seungmin's face - he just stopped pressing on his dick and kicked him, hard. One kick, two, three. He kept on hitting him until the older was curled up on the floor.

Hyunjin immediately covered his head with his hands, curling up quickly.  
After the first two hits, he began spitting blood, finally deciding to take Seungmin by the legs and drop him to the ground with him.  
"Bitch"

Seungmin quickly got on top of the other, making it impossible for his legs to move. He then pinned his wrists above his head, stopping him from moving them too.  
"You're fuckin disgusting."   
He said, spitting on his face before he bent down and kissed him

Hyunjin did not resist, also because he did not want to do so.   
"Aw~"   
He smiled and quickly reciprocated the kiss.

The kiss was nothing like the ones they exchanged the other times - this one was rough, full of bites, spit and anger.

"M-Minnie"  
After a few minutes, Hyunjin reluctantly had to turn the other away to catch his breath.  
"Fuck me, please~"

"Still a fool hm? Just because I kissed you it doesn't mean that we're cool. Do you think you deserve to be fucked?"

"Ah~ if you don't dare to do that I'll go to Changbin, he'll be able to make me scream"

"Oh really? That motherfucker doesn't even know how to keep a fuckin boner for more than 20 minutes"

"Mh~ maybe, but he's big and... such a good toy"

"The only big thing he has are his muscles, Hyunjin."   
He said trying not to laugh.

"Who knows"  
He chuckled too, taking his face in his hands.  
"Maybe I didn't get fucked by his useless cock"

"Really?"   
He asked.

"Mh mh, his hands are... woah"  
He smiled remembering how much he cummed that day.

"Maybe you should go to him, two dumb mutts fuckin, that'd be fun"

"No~ I want you~"  
He pouted, pulling the other closer.  
"Please~"

"You want me? You just want a dick inside of you, fuckin whore, I bet cock is the only thing you think about"

He shook his head, slipping his hands on the other's butt.  
"No~ C'mon~ Don't you want me to scream and hear how much I can take? Mh?"

"Maybe. But what matters right now is, do you think you deserve it?"

"Aw~ c'moon~~"

"Answer me"   
He said grabbing his jaw.

"No"  
He answered by sulking.

"No?"   
He asked, slapping his face.  
"I said. answer me."

"N - o"  
He spelt the words smiling.

"I would spend the whole evening beating the shit out of you if I could, but first of all, I don't want to dirt the floor and I have other things to do."   
He said, turning the other around with no hesitation. He lifted the older's skirt and pulled the panties down.

He scoffed wanting to have the boy all to himself, smiling though when he stripped him.  
"Tonight you're mine though"

"Yours? do you think I have time to waste with a mutt like you?"   
He asked pushing one finger inside of him without lubing it up or anything.

He arched his back immediately, moaning in pain.  
"You can do whatever you want"

"We'll see. Maybe if you act like a good boy now I'll spend some more time with you later"   
He whispered in his ear as he pushed another finger inside.

"This is... u-up to you"

"Up to me? Come on Hyunjin, you know how I do it, and we both know how much of a whore you are for my dick. So be a good boy and you'll have more of it"

"Tsk, I want a cookie after"  
He murmured pushing himself against him.

"A cookie?" he laughed. 

"Shut, yes a cookie, ok?".

"I am two fingers deep in your ass and you're talking about cookies?"

"Well- please-"  
He began to laugh and looked at him then badly.  
"Dumb"

"Yeah, you're dumb"   
He laughed softly, placing a kiss on his head before curling the fingers inside of him.

"F-fuck~"  
He smiled as he dropped on the floor with his chest.

He moved his fingers again, slowly trying to find the other's prostate.  
"Dumb dog"

"Woof"  
He barked, moaning aloud when the other found his sweet spot.

"I can't believe you fuckin barked"   
He commented moving his fingers again, harder than before.

"Eheh~"  
He moaned again, not realizing he was drooling on the floor.

"God you're so disgusting"   
He said, pushing his head down so his cheek was laying on the drool. 

"Y-yes? I'm your god now?"

"Oh really? You're just a fuckin slut, I am your god"   
He said, curling up his fingers and stretching him.

"M-mh sorry... G-god... M-my god, please~"  
He moved the hips wanting to have the other inside him.

"Eager huh? Be patient, mutt"   
He said, slapping his butt a couple of times.

"N-ngh~ s-sorry~"

"Good boy"   
He said, bending down to kiss him.   
"Now tell me, how bad do you want me?"

"S-so.. So so sososo bad... P-Please god, Please~"

"You sound so good when you beg, I love it"   
He said, putting a hand on his own crotch and squeezing it softly. 

"P-Please~~"  
He begged him again looking to the side.

"Please what? Say it"  
"I want your dick, inside of me, please~~"  
He looked at him.  
"Fuck me into the oblivion"

"Good"   
He replied, taking his pants off and pushing his dick inside the older after a couple of seconds. 

"F-Fuck~"  
He moaned, rolling his eyes backwards.

"Fuck, you're still so tight"

"Then fuck me my god, stretch me for your own pleasure~"

He didn't say anything, he just started moving slowly.

"N-ngh~~ shit-"  
Hyunjin was adoring that harrowing pleasure, which slowly guided him to want more.

Seungmin slowly bent over to place kisses and little bites all over hyunjin's back and neck.

"M-Minnie~"  
Hyunjin tried to call the other back by taking his hand.

"Yes?"   
He replied, still moving his hips. 

"K-Kiss"

"Ugh, you're so disgustingly beautiful"   
Seungmin commented, turning the other around so he could kiss him more comfortably.

"And you l-like me s-so much"  
He teased him amused before biting his lip.

"Shut up"   
He replied, kissing him. 

He smiled, quickly returning the kiss, moaning casually in his mouth.  
"M-Master~"

Seungmin began to hit the older's sweet spot perfectly. 

Hyunjin gasped, opening his mouth but without any sound being released.  
"M-Master"

"Let it out baby, let me hear how much you like it"

Hyunjin wanted to scream how Seungmin could make him feel good, he wanted to let everyone know how much he was the only one who made him feel that way, but... Hyunjin was stupid.  
"Woof!"

"Did you just-"   
He started talking, trying not to laugh again. 

Hyunjin, unlike the other, could not hold back and began to laugh, pulling the other towards him so as to kiss him.  
"M so sorry babe"

"When I said you were a dumb dog I didn't mean an actual dog"   
He laughed kissing him back.   
"Let's go back to what we were doing shall we? aAd please don't bark again or I'll just start laughing"   
He said softly. 

"Mh mh~ sorry~"  
He chuckled again and then returned to moan when the other resumed moving.

Seungmin's thrusts were slow but deep and hard. He groaned softly when Hyunjin clenched around him.

"Are you gonna cum?"   
He asked.

"N-no"  
He responded quickly, scratching the boy's back.  
"Y-you?"

"Don't cum without my permission"   
He said.

"It's tempting as a proposal"

"If you cum I swear I'm gonna put a cage on that stupid fuckin cock that you have"

"T-that's.. It would be interesting"  
Hyunjin smiled, then snapped his eyes.  
"Please~ f-fill me up master~"

"Lemme think about it... no."   
He said, pulling out and taking his own cock in his hand.  
"Don't move. you're gonna watch as I cum on you and then maybe I'll let you cum too" Seungmin said, starting to move his hand and stroking it slowly. 

He mumbled in disappointment when the other took himself out of him, then looked at him badly.  
"Slut"  
He said angry before overpowering him, taking his wrists and locking them over his head.

"Bad puppy"   
He said calmly before delivering a kick in the other's stomach, switching positions.  
"Who do you think you are huh?"

He bit his lip looking at him with a smile.  
"A whore"

"Correct. now stay fuckin still or I'm gonna break your bones"   
Seungmin ordered before backing up and starting to touch himself again.

"Horny dog"  
Hyunjin commented while standing by and watching Seungmin.

"Me? Says the one that fuckin barked while I was fuckin him. Now shut up."

"Aw~ no"  
Another smile made its way over his lips.  
"You're so disgusting right now, you know?"

"Oh fuck it. If you think you're so good then try to make me cum. You're so fuckin stupid and useless you make my boner disappear"

He laughed as he approached him.  
"And then Changbin was the one who couldn't keep a fucking boner for 20 minutes"  
Hyunjin made him open his legs and lay his tongue on the tip of his dick.  
"Here it seems to me that it is still hard though, you are a liar"

"You're so fucked"  
Seungmin answered by taking him by the hair and, without warning, pushed him completely on his dick.

Hyunjin gagged a little at the suddenness of the younger's actions. He smiled to himself, glad he could finally suck on his dick.

"Fuck, you should be a glory hole"  
Seungmin said starting to give Hyunjin's head a rhythm.

He smirked, letting the other use him as a fleshlight.

"Good fucking mutt"  
He said, throwing back his head with a groan.

He kept on sucking and bobbing his head for a while but he then stopped when he felt the younger getting close.

"Oh? Why did... Oh"   
Seungmin chuckled a little before moving Hyunjin's head and, without warning, entered him again.

He pushed himself up, not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of feeling inside him.

"Aw, you're so dumb"  
He sighed, taking his hips and slamming them on the floor.  
"Slut"

He whimpered in pain when he got slammed against the hard floor.  
"Ngh-h aww, the slut got mad? What are you gonna do? Hurt me? Tsk"

"Aw who knows, you're going to begging me to stop"  
He smiled before taking his belt and tying Hyunjin's neck, after obviously getting inside him.

Hyunjin let out a low moan when he felt the other enter him and the belt tighten around his neck.

"Fucking dog"  
He growled, pulling his belt and began to move quickly.

Moans started to slip out of Hyunjin's mouth, followed by a little trail of drool. He put his hand on the belt the older was holding and pulled it, tightening it around his throat as he closed his eyes and drowned in the feeling.

"F-fuck-"   
He managed to say as he bucked up his hips in reflex.

"You're too good for a fucking mutt"  
Seungmin pinchied Hyunjin's nipples with one hand.

Hyunjin whined loudly, feeling his head get dizzy and his sight fog up thanks to the tears that started running down his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure that he was feeling.

"Nghn-h m-mast-er m-more"

"More? Tsk.."  
Seungmin slowed down and without much thought, took Hyunjin's panties and put them in his mouth.  
"Shut up dumb drooling dog"

"Nghngh"   
He protested as he felt the younger slowing down.

"Pwase"   
He managed to beg despite the wet panties in his mouth.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."  
He growled giving four well-calculated thrusts to his weak point.

"Nghn-h"   
He let out a loud moan as his sweet spot got his again.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum if he keeps doing it like this"   
He thought, putting his hands on Seungmin's hips and pushing him back. Even tho he craved an orgasm and wanted to cum as soon as possible, he still didn't want to give the younger the satisfaction of making him cum so soon.

"Oh no no"  
He took the belt between his teeth, so as to keep it pulled, while he rolled his wrists and blocked them.

He fought against it, moving and trying to stop the other's movements by closing his legs and shaking his head.  
"Nghnghh"   
He whined loudly as if to tell the other to stop.

Seungmin let go of his grip on his belt, but not his wrists.   
"S-stay still"  
He said before cumming inside him.

"Nononononono"   
He whined, letting out a loud moan when he felt the other's cum fill him up.

"Cum"  
He ordered him while keep pushing inside him.

He shook his head, closing his eyes shut.   
"No"   
He said, even if he still had his mouth full with his panties.

"Why not"  
He asked by removing his panties from his mouth and then laying them on his erect member.

"I-I don't want to give y-you the satisfaction-"   
He said, trying his best not to think about the wet panties on his dick. 

"Aw~ scuh a cute filthy dumb dog"  
Seungmin smiled as he continued to give thrusts, precise and deep.

"Ahngh n-no-"   
He moaned loudly trying to push the other away but moving his hips against him at the same time.

"Fucking dog"  
He laughed by bending over to kiss him and bite his lips.

He kissed him back, harshly - his back arched dangerously, the other's dick buried deep inside of him.

"Cum babyboy, cum for me"  
Seungmin whispered, pulling his belt again.

He put his hands on the belt too, pulling it and giving up, cumming all over himself with a loud moan. His head felt dizzy and his vision went away for a second at the intensity of his orgasm.

"F-fuck master- nghn-h"

"Good boy"  
Seungmin took off Hyunjin from inside, quickly taking off his belt.

He whined loudly when the other bottomed out.  
"N-ngh"

"Are you okay puppy?"

He nodded lightly, taking some time to ground himself.

Seungmin approached Hyunjin, patting him on the head and taking off his belt.  
"See? See what happens to make me angry?"

"I'd do it again"   
He commented.

"Let's clean ourselves up"

"Can we stay like this for a while? I don't think I can walk to the dorm right now.."   
He said, looking at his legs that were shaking. 

"Mh mh"  
He nodded as he sat on the sofa, letting Hyunjin sit on his legs.

"Thank you.."   
Hyunjin whispered, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck.

"You were good... Although I wanted to break your legs at some point"

"You could have done that, you pussy"   
He teased him again.

He sighed again.  
"Maybe tonight... When you're sleeping like a little angel... And you don't know that I am there.."

"But I'd prefer seeing your face as you break my bones"

"Mh~ who knows, now... Get some rest, mh?"

"Mhm, love you"   
He whispered, hugging him softly.

"Love you too~"


End file.
